Their Goodbye
by Ghostwriter
Summary: HISB Interlude.  The other Rangers see Kimberly off.


THEIR GOODBYE

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

This is post "Call To Arms" and takes place at the end of the semester. Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. I only own the plot.

Kimberly, Tommy, Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Katherine all stood in the middle of the airport. It was the end of the semester and the girl was now joining her parents in France. Kimberly had already said goodbye to their friends, but the Rangers had wanted to see her off. Trini, Aisha, and Katherine all hugged Kimberly.

"I'm going to miss you," Katherine moped.

"So will I," Aisha added.

"Yeah, who's gonna calm me down when I'm freaking out over a date with Richie?" Trini wondered.

"Or I don't know what to wear on a date with Bulk?" Aisha supplied.

"Or, who's gonna talk to me about Jason?" Katherine wondered.

"You guys will have each other. And I'm only a phone call or a communicator away," Kimberly assured.

"We know, but-" Trini began.

"It's not the same-" Aisha and Katherine finished with her.

"I know," Kimberly said, hugging them tighter. She was going to miss them too. Then, the girls released each other and Trini, Aisha, and Katherine stood to the side as Jason, Zack, Rocky, Billy, and Adam enveloped Kimberly in their own hugs.

"Be safe, Little Sister," Jason told her.

"And let the guys down gently," Zack added. Kimberly laughed and playfully hit the boy, who pretended to be seriously hurt. Then, Kimberly bit her lip, something that didn't go unnoticed by the boys.

"Hey, this is a good opportunity for you, so don't be nervous," Adam told her, holding her tighter.

"Bright side to everything, right?" Kimberly asked.

"Exactly," Adam confirmed. "Besides, you'll be with your parents," he continued.

"I know, but I just had a thought: what if I don't fit in? What everyone sees me as just some dumb American or something?" Kimberly wondered.

"Like you told the other girls, we're only a phone call or a communicator away," Zack said.

"Yeah, and Zordon's been more lenient about how we use the teleportation system," Jason reminded her.

"Yeah, just say the word I'm there," Rocky added.

"Thanks, guys," Kimberly stated. Billy pulled out of the hug and then took her hands.

"I realize that an opportunity such as this elicits a certain amount of disquietude as well as perturbation but you're going to be just fine," he told her. Kimberly smiled and squeezed her friend's hands tightly.

"You're right. I **am** feeling anxious and afraid. Billy, what do I do without my support system?" she wondered.

"We're still by your side. Like Zack told Zordon, 'You can't get rid of us'," he assured.

"Thanks, Billy. I needed that," she told him. Then, they all went to stand by the girls as Tommy approached her. For a moment, he didn't say a word. Then, he drew her into a fierce hug and kissed her passionately on the lips. Kimberly moaned and reciprocated the action. Their friends cleared their throats and looked away.

"I can't believe they're doing this here," Rocky muttered.

"Aw, cut 'em some slack. They won't see each other for a while," Zack responded in the same tone. Finally, Kimberly and Tommy pulled away from each other.

"I'm **really** gonna miss you," he told her.

"I'm going to miss you too," she responded.

"A part of me doesn't want you to go and just wants to kidnap you and take you away," he confessed.

"A part of me wants to let you," she laughed. Then, "This is really scary."

"We're all with you in spirit. And you know for us that can be pretty literal." She laughed again.

"Yeah." She placed another kiss on his lips. This one was sweeter, more chaste. Just then, the boarding call for Kimberly's flight was called.

"You better go now Ptera, or I'll never let you go," he told her.

"You're right," she agreed. "See ya, Tiger." He watched as she boarded the plane. Tommy let out a sigh.

"Come on, Bro. Let's go grab a smoothie. It's on me," Jason said. Then, looking at the others, "That's just for Tommy. I don't have **that** much money." Everyone let out groaning laughs and they all walked out of the airport and to the parking lot where Rocky's mom's van was. Rocky unlocked the van and they all got in. Rocky got in the front seat, started the ignition, and then drove off. As they headed out, Tommy couldn't help but think of everything he and Kimberly had been through. All the battles against Rita and Zedd they had faced, the dates they had gone on, their fights-some caused by spells, some not-and then let out a smile. He was going to miss her, but knew that everything would be okay. On the plane, Kimberly settled back and closed her eyes. Images of her and Tommy's relationship came back. They day they had met, how they had danced around each other after breaking Rita's hold on him, going out on dates, fighting-sometimes because of spells, sometimes not-and hunkered down in her seat with a smile. She was going to miss him and the rest of her friends, but she was going to be just fine.

THE END


End file.
